Oh, Those Sticks and Stones
by Raman Noodle
Summary: I considered my options quickly. Left, right, left, left, right. It was only a matter of time before one of those fists actually collided with me. Still, I decided, it was better me than her. Chapter 5 up after FOREVER. Haha sorry.
1. Everything That Makes Me Sick

**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE MADE UPS!!! You are now up to speed. :)**

**P.S.** I know i didn't give much info in the summary, and names aren't mentioned much, but I think yall can pretty much figure this one out for yourselves kids. Oh, and its T for mild violence and breif mild language. Takes place 5 years after movie. And i apologize in advance for any out of character-ness, but i think the setting should excuse that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I urged her to run as they approached us. She looked at me with a pleading glance, but I only grinned at her._

_"Run!"_

_My hand was still warm in the cool air where she had previously held it._

_Only for you my friend..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I considered my options rather quickly.

Left, right, left, left, right.

It was only a matter of time before one of those fists actually connected with me, and I flinched at the idea as I narrowly avoided another blow. Still, I realized, it was better me than her. Just the thought of one of those angry hands even _touching_ her made me feel sick. And it was then that I finally decided that I wasn't going anywhere.

There was a group gathered around us now. Around he and I.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" he yelled. His already reddened face was showing signs of an even darker shade now. "Nobody touches her! Nobody even looks at her! She is mine!!"

I ducked to avoid yet another attempted blow to the head, and it was only half a second later I realized my mistake. Suddenly, I couldn't breath, and I found myself sinking to the ground, on hands and knees. The shouting voices were becoming a dull background noise, and I was doing my best not puke as I clutched my stomach. Suddenly, I was at eye level with him, having been pulled up off the ground by my hair.

"I'll ask you again, what were you doing!?" he screamed at me. I was vaguely aware that I now had some of his spit running down my face. Blech. "Well?" he waited for an answer. I went with my first instinct, which was a kick to the shin, and for a second I actually thought it had worked as he held his leg, cursing.

Sadly mistaken as always.

A pain exploded in the back of my head and I realized that one of his friends had grabbed me from behind. Shit.

He was back into it now.

The wave started with a punch to the face, then the side of my head as I turned it in a feeble attempt to avoid more. We continued on like this for several minutes, occasionaly taking a blow to the stomache as well. As the crowd alerted him of a coming authority, his friend threw me forward and I fell onto the ground, sputtering. They just had to go the whole 9 yards though, didn't they? I was being kicked now, quickly, frantically.

"C'mon man! Let's bail!" his friend cried. But he was aiming to finish what he'd started.

In the distance, I heard it. A faint whirring noise. Something was being swung through the air rapidly, and judging from the sharp sting in my back, John had struck me with somebody's bike chain. How long would it drag on?

I couldn't handle it anymore. I cried out for the first time since the scuffle had began, and he licked his lips with satisfaction. Once...twice...three more times, and I realized that the crowd was receding.

"The next time you see that little slut, tell her she has made a very, very, big mistake." He struck me once more with the bike chain before dropping my bag ontop of me. I rolled over painfully.

He and his friend were gone.

I lied alone in the back of the school, deciding whether or not to crawl into the bushes before the school's security arrived. If they arrived. John was the cat's fucking meow when it came to the opinions of the school staff. I could see it now, _Lovat's a mad man! Sir I was only protecting myself! _Give me a break.

In the end, I think I hid because I'd had enough with the sneers from passing students.

"John really did a number on that Wybie kid. Did you see the look on his face!?"

As I sat slumped against the side of the building behind the greenery, I noticed the metallic taste in my mouth, and spit red down the front of my hoodie. Great.

With my fingers I gingerly pried my mouth for any missing teeth. Thankfully none of them were gone, but a few were rather loose. I spit again before rising to my feet and using the wall for support, came around the side of the building. My bike was still there.

"Thank God..."

I started it up and sped down the street as fast as it would take me. All the while John's words rang in my ears. _You tell her she has made a very, very, big mistake._ How much time had passed since this started? Would she be home? Did they....? No. They wouldn't. Not after all of that, I told myself, dismissing fearful thoughts. I was so engrossed in the moment that I almost didn't see the tree. I completely wiped out right before impact.

"At least this bush was here..."

I pushed myself to my feet and stood the bike back up. It was a wonder this old thing still worked after so many similar encounters. Pushing the bike back toward the road I decided I would check the apartments just to make sure she had made it home...

I grumbled with distaste at the pain in my jaw as I touched the tender areas of my face and spit again. The warm liquid was dripping down my chin. She couldn't see me like this...

I pulled my old welding mask out of my bag and carefully put it on, then continued on my way.

"Please be home, please be home, please be..."

She was sitting on her front porch as I sped down the short drive. She jumped up when she saw me. And out of a fit of relief and joy, I once again lost control of my bike and wiped out in the front yard. Ugh. So graceful. I grunted as I kicked the bike away from my leg and pulled myself up onto the first step of the porch.

"You're home..." I said with a sigh of relief. "I was afraid they might've followed you after I-"

"Are you okay!?"

She was knelt in front of me, worry showing all over her face. She reached for the welding mask and I tried to shrink back, but that never works now does it? I turned my face a bit, hoping she wouldn't make that big a deal out of the situation.

"What did they....do to you..?" she clasped a hand to her mouth in shock.

I lowered my head in embarassment. "He wanted to...I w-wasn't going to let him..." I said under my breath.

She enveloped me into a rather painful hug, but it was nice all the same I suppose. Until my shoulder began to get rather wet. She was crying like she did when we were children.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Oh...um don't cry?" I pleaded. Why did she have to cry? I was always at a loss for words when she did. What was I supposed to say!? "It's okay Jonesy. You know what they say about sticks and stones-"

"Ughhh. Stop talking." she commanded in a muffled voice.

**A/N: REVISED!**


	2. The Feel Good Drag

**Mmkay, so here's chapter 2. And before I start, to clear things up a bit, this story takes place 5 years after the movie, so the characters in here are all around 16 or 17 assuming they were probably 11 or 12 in the movie. And I'm open to any suggestions as this goes on.**

**And I'm warning you now, there will be some rough spots so the rating may go up, but I'm not sure at the moment. Plus I apologize for the somewhat unorthodox beginning. Thankyou for your wonderful reviews! :D**

I flinched a bit when you put the cold cloth on my face, but held it there like you told me to as you dabbed my eye with a tissue. Your eyes were red and puffy from your previous outburst, and my shirt was still wet, but I couldn't help but feel there was something more. There had to be something more I could do to help.

"So you guys must throw killer parties, eh?" I said, attempting to lighten the mood even a little. Then realized it was the wrong choice of words. I had a habit of doing that.

"Please don't."

"Sorry." I looked down at the table in silence.

"You can take the cloth off your face now if you want." You were speaking in monotone.

I laid it on the table as you went to the sink for something. I decided this called for desperate measures.

"Aw c'mon Jonesy! Pull a happy face!" Using my fingers I pulled my mouth into a parody of a smile. "See, like this!" I said in an upbeat tone.

You only looked at me for a split second before a look of horror appeared on your face. "Stop it! Don't ever do that again!"

"Jeeze...sorry.." I said. You looked like you were about ready to burst into tears again. A few seconds passed before you regained your composure.

"No. Don't be. You wouldn't understand. Just don't do that anymore. Sorry for yelling."

I looked down at the table again as you dabbed my face in random spots with the cloth. And then I couldn't take it anymore.

"It's not your fault you know."

You stopped and stared into space for a few seconds. "How long had you known....about you know..."

"Long enough." I said.

"Is that why-"

"Yes," I replied before you could continue. I thought about earlier when I had held your hand after school. Up until today, you hadn't really been yourself.

_"Everything will be okay. I promise."_

_"Okay? I don't understand."_

_"Just trust me." I squeezed your hand quickly before I noticed John approaching us._

_"Oh no." you said._

_"He looks mad..." I started._

_"I broke up with him last night..." you said in a feeble voice._

_The look on his face was one of rage. I had long since figured out what kind of relationship you two shared, and a siren was going off in my head._

_"Run"_

"You're above all of that, you know." I said, still staring at the table. Five bloody years, and I still couldn't look you in the eyes without stuttering.

"I guess..." you started, but didn't finish. That was enough for me.

"No I'm serious!" I said rather angrily. I was looking you dead in the eyes now, and surprisingly still thinking with some clarity. "You deserve so much better! You're the greatest person I've ever met! You don't talk bad about me like most of the other kids and you're nice and sweet and pretty!! And I- And I-" Moment of clarity gone. I was drawing a blank again. Damn.

You smiled a bit at my struggle with grammar.

"It's okay Wybourne. I get it. You can let go of my hands now..."

I looked down out of embarassement and surprise, unaware that I had stood up and grabbed your hands during my rant.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away..."

"It's okay." You studied your handy work on my injuries. "You know, you should put some ice on that when you get home."

"Point taken. I'll see ya later Jonesy!" I said as I headed for the door.

"Wait!"

I turned toward you. "What is it Jonesy?"

"Thanks."

I smiled sheepishly and left.

As I walked down the front steps I once again remembered John's words. _You tell her she has made a very, very big mistake..._

No she didn't.

I looked up towards your apartment and reflected on my earlier beating. If that was what it took then....

"Coraline Jones, I will protect you until the day I die."

**End of 2nd chapter. :D **

**That was cute, eh? Just remember that things are going to get a bit rough in the coming chapters! R&R!! THANKS!!! :D**


	3. Come Alive

**Yea so I originally wanted to update this like 3 days ago, but the website was being a BEETCH. DX**

**Plus I'm really diggin all the reviews! UH THANKYA!!! :D**

I had to admit, despite all the happenings in the previous few days, things were beginning to return to something like normal. You talked (well I did mostly), laughed, and even punched me in the arm once or twice. I was beginning to see the part of you that I had missed so much in the few months that you and John had been dating. However, there were some situations that were just unavoidable.

For one, you both attended the same school, and with every angry glance I could feel you cling to my arm a bit tighter in fear. All the while I tried my best not to think about what he'd done to you.

Still, in its own twisted way, the situation had its upsides.

We were together all the time again, and you held my hand constantly. You repeatedly appologized, but quite frankly I didn't mind at all. Technically I should've been the one appologizing, since my palms seemed to sweat everytime you grabbed them. But that's a different story. And besides, it didn't mean anything. At least not to you. But still...

I finally had more than a shell of my best friend.

So even though I hesitated when you brought up the party, how could I say no? You'd always had that persuasive effect on me.

"C'mon Wybie! It'll be fun!" you said to me smiling.

"I-I don't know Jonesy, parties aren't really my thing..."

"You have to! You were invited! You have an obligation to fullfill WYBOURNE."

"I wasn't invited. You were," I corrected. You scrunched your face at me in frustration. Then grinned cleverly and held up our intertwined hands. Of course. Nowadays we counted as one person. I laughed.

"Please?"

"Aw c'mon...don't do this-"

"C'mon! C'mon! C'moooooonnnn!!!"

"Fine."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. I'll go," I said in a defeated tone. You smirked and punched me in the shoulder. At least you were in a good mood.

I looked up just in time to see John practically smothering you with his gaze. You had talked to him earlier while you were in the lunch line but...

_It's nothing...don't worry about it...._

I seemed to be having trouble convincing even myself nowadays.

**I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be lengthy though, so they cancel out HA!! :D**


	4. Mr Brightside

**Yea so I stopped to consider before writing this chapter how exactly things are going to end. On terms of good or very badly that is. Honestly at this point in time, I don't really know, so suggestions would be great, but I can slowly feel myself leaning more toward the pessimistic side of life. Not all stories have happy endings, right? Hopefully you don't think this chapter is too badly written. I did it rather quickly, so I apologize in advance.**

**Let me know what you think! XD**

I should've known something was up. You'd left my side for the first time in days to hitch a ride with Watsherface after school, and then later called me and said you didn't need a ride after all. You'd meet me at the party. There was an edge to your voice that made me uneasy, but I agreed and hung up.

I wouldn't call it paranoia or anything, but there was the weirdest sinking feeling in my stomach. Something just wasn't right. Not right at all.

And then it was time.

Shit. What time was it again? How long had I been speeding down these backroads? Its supposed to be one of these houses. Which one?

_The one with the all the cars and the yard full of boozers, duh! How hard is it to pick out a frekin' party!?_

I finally screeched to a stop as a guy with piercings and ripped clothes darted out into the road. Yep. I'd found it all right.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him.

"H-holy shit man..." his eyes were dialated in the headlight on my bike. "F-frekin' grim reaper...the elves told me you were in France..."

"What?"

He just rubbed his arms in a nervous manner and sidestepped rapidly across the street before falling into the neighbor's yard. What the hell were these people shooting up with? I walked my motor bike to the drive way, then reconsidered things and ended up leaving it hidden in the trees a few houses down.

The house was packed. I think I spotted at least half of the school in the living room and kitchen alone. Honestly, I was kind of freaking out. There was a reason I didn't do parties. Besides never being invited to them, there were waaaayyyy too many people packed into here. What if...a fire? What if somebody lost it and started killing everyone? Would anybody even notice!? In short, I was afraid of...well people. This was too much. _Why am I here? What am I doing here!?_ The girl with blue hair bounding down the staircase was why. She was laughing with the blonde girl behind her. Did she even know I was here?

"Hey Coraline!" I called through the crowd of people. Not even a glance. The music was too loud. I tried to follow you guys into what I guessed was the dining room, but it was with a slug's pace. "Cora-" what the hell was that smell!? I found myself sputtering in a cloud of thick smoke.

"Hey bro, want a puff?" a tall kid with messy blonde hair and ripped jeans was holding a blunt out to me. He smiled goofily.

"N-no I'm good!" I managed over the bass in the next room.

"Right! Come back later dude!" he said.

It was like walking through a maze. A maze of people. Yet, I was suddenly very light headed and relaxed. I couldn't really name anything that was bothering me anymore. The music, the tight spacing, nothing. Hell, I was even being acknowleged. A couple of drinkers raised their cups to me as I passed by. What was going on? I continued to stumble through the crowd looking for you, and suddenly there you were.

You nearly plowed me over.

"Wybie! You made it!" You hugged me excitedly and then beckoned me onto the back porch. How is it that you got through these people so fast? Or was I just percieving things slower than normal?

You pushed me into a lawn chair then pulled another up to sit beside me. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here! Did you get anything to drink?"

_Nope. Better. Contact high. _

Suddenly I was laughing for no reason. "You have no idea!" You raised an eyebrow and patted my knee.

"Well okay then kiddo. Listen I'm sorry for ditching you after school today but I had some...stuff to sort out..." you pulled your eyebrows together in a guilty manner and looked back toward the house. Had I actually known what was going on, I would've done..._something _but I was currently off in Zelda Land. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Never...been BETTER."

You giggled a bit and stood up. "Listen, maybe you should just chill out here for a little bit. You'll feel better soon." Was it possible to feel better than I did now? You left me sitting in the lawn chair and met the blonde girl at the doorway. I didn't hear much of the exchange, but it sounded something like _He was looking for you_? I just sat for a while, finally realizing that it was way nicer out here than it was in that stupid house.

"Hey man, you want a drink?" The same shaggy guy from the house was holding a bottle of clear liquid out in front of me.

"Sure?" I had to admit, I was thirsty. My throat was burning from all the smoke in the house. I took a gulp and the spat it out. It was repulsive!! "Is that rubbing alcohol or something!?"

"Its vodka bro!!" I smacked myself in the forehead. I should've known. _What did you expect? Water? You're at a party n00b. _"My name's Dan by the way." Dan eyeballed me. "Ya know, once you get passed the burning, its not so bad." He took another swig from the bottle and wiped his lip on his sleeve. "Isn't your name like...Wyatt or something?"

"Wybie," I corrected. I was beginning to think clearly again. The haze was letting up.

"Is that short for something?"

"Wybourne," I answered hating my name. Dan nodded, grinning in approval.

"Yea! Righteous name bro!"

I laughed, a bit taken aback. I'd never gotten a reaction like that one before. Dan held the bottle back out to me, and after a slight hesitation I accepted it. I was fully prepared for the biting taste this time, and managed to choke a large mouthfull down.

"So, Wybie, come here alone bro?" he asked.

"Yea, I mean no...well technically, yea." I suddenly remembered Coraline. How long had I been sitting out here?

"Lemme guess, a girl right?"

"Yea," I confessed, remembering my objective. I was suddenly uneasy again. What if...was _he_ here? I looked back at the house.

"You like her?" The question startled me for some reason. I took another drink and handed the bottle back.

"Who?"

"The girl with the blue hair. I see you guys all the time and I just kinda figured. Ya know."

"Oh....I...uh..." Dan nodded in understanding.

"It'll work itself out eventually. Life's weird like that bro." He took another swig and held it out to me again. I looked back at the house once more before I accepted.

"How come I never see you at parties man? You seem like a pretty down to earth dude."

"I don't get out much," I answered quickly. I began to twiddle my hands together nervously.

"Woah, calm down man. Here," he handed the bottle to me. "I think you need this more than me man, trust me."

"Thanks." The harsh flavor was beginning to loose its taste. After a few more minutes with Dan I was drinking with ease. "Listen, I gotta go find someone," I said standing up. I caught myself on the back of the chair in time to keep from falling over. I hadn't realized how light I felt. How much had I drank in the last half hour?

"Good luck with your life little bro!" Dan called from his lawn chair. What a guy. I stumbled back into the house and the smokey crowd.

_I'm comin out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, but I gotta be down because I want it all-_

I actually recognized the song that was playing. Not one of my favorites, but it was a sighted improvement to the shit they'd been playing earlier.

_It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss! It was only a kiss!_

"C'mon..." where were you Jonesy? I only had to walk dizzily to the next room to find out. John was holding you close, an _almost _convincing look of apologies on his face.

_-While he's having a smoke and she's takin a drag-_

"I'm so sorry babe. I never meant any of it." You stared up at him for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed you. KISSED YOU!???

_And its all in my head but she's touching his chest now-_

Had there been no music playing at that very moment, the room would've been able to hear the nearly inaudible _eep_ that escaped my mouth. My chest ached beyond my control. What was I seeing? How drunk was I!?

_I just can't look it's killing me, and taking control_

You looked over. Whether you actually saw me standing there or not, I don't know. I turned and walked stiffly from the room. My stomache was burning. I needed to go somewhere. I needed to leave...I needed a drink. My blurred vision was making it difficult to navigate. A sickening burp made me clutch my mouth. I realized what I really needed at that moment was to be back outside. I headed for the door as I burped again. Everything was blurring into a sickening mix of color.

_Now their going to bed, and my stomache is sick,_

_And it's all in my head but she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now _

_Let me go_

I just barely made it back through the door before I leaned over the wooden railing and heaved. I couldn't tell if I was crying because I was drunk or because of the ache in my chest.

_Cuz I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve dryly. Puking sucks.

**I don't know about you, but that song gets me everytime, Lol. Not really, but I find it quite sad.**

**Yeaaaaa so I know this chapter was kind of unothodox, but I wrote it kinda fast so please forgive! And recommendations for the upcoming chapters would help. Thanks?**


	5. Parting Of The Sensory

**HEY!! Took forever to update, eh?**

_The glow of the white room was blinding, no variance of color or shading. _

_Was I dead?_

_"Hello?" _

_I turned in all directions, eyes straining to pick out anyone, no scratch that, anyTHING that could draw my attention away from the dizzying white of my surroundings. Frankly, it was all quite disorienting._

_"H-hello?" I called out again, less sure of myself. _

_Did sound even travel where I was?_

_A voice caused me to jump._

_"P-please...I just want to go home..."_

_I turned around again searching for the source. She was sitting in a rather broken looking manner, head slumped, back slouched, feet adjacent to one another. The blue of her hair was an alarming contrast against the background._

_"C-Coraline?"_

_I started forward at a slow pace, which brought me closer at an alarming rate of speed. In a matter of seconds I was looming over her. She looked at me with large, watery, chocolate colored eyes. The amount of hurt they reflected was unnerving. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. _

_"I'm so glad you're here!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly before begining to sob into my shoulder. _

_A million questions were running through my head at once. _

_After a few seconds I moved my arms to return the hug, only to realize that my arms had become semi-transparent. Instead of holding her, like I had originally intended, I sunk right through her. She stumble forward, looking around with tears streaming down her face. _

_"No! P-please! Come back!" _

_I tried to cry out, 'here I am! Right here! Just turn around!'. _

_If any words escaped my lips, she couldn't hear them. She continued spinning, searching, rubbing her bare arms as an effort to calm herself._

_Please. _

_Just look over here..._

_She was clad in only a tank top and underwear, leaving her bare limbs out in the open. Welts were scattered across her arms and legs. _

_"NO! Please! Come back!" she cried again. She then yelped in pain and jerked her head to the left as if an invisible force had struck her. Black and blue marks came and went, appearing and disappearing in new places. She crumpled to the floor. Red slits began appearing on her wrists and forearms, also fading in and out. _

_"Please...just make it stop..." _

_She pulled her knees to her face and wept._

_And I couldn't do ANYTHING._

_Even moving my head from side to side was_ _slow and difficult. _

_"Why would you just leave me here?"_

_Please..._

_I'm right in front of you..._

_Just look up..._

_Wet droplets dripped fell from my chin and splashed against a transparent floor. _

_My heart was slowly dying inside of me. _

_One cell at a time._

_I clutched at my chest. _

_Such an immense pain..._

_"Aww, now look, you've gone and upset her." _

_I looked up at a looming black figure, somewhat spider-like. The voice sounded just like a distant version of John's. It spoke in a slow and seductive manner. It reached for her._

_"Don't you fucking touch her!" I yelled, my voice coming around._

_"I was only trying to make her feel better. Poor girl...her only true friend...disappearing like that when she needed him most. Just vanishing into thin air. And now you've gone and pulled a long face to top it off..."_

_"You're sick!"_

_"Am I?"_

_"Stay away from her!"_

_"I think she'd feel alot better if you smiled. Why don't you smile for her Wybourne?"_

_I began to sob._

_"Now now...that will never do boy. Here, let me fix that for you." _

_One minute it seemed to loom miles above me, and the next it appeared at eye level with me. It grabbed my face, fingers invading my mouth, stretching it upward. And then in another set of hands appeared a needle..._

_"No! Please!"_

_I was staring into a dead pair of shiny, black button eyes._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

I sat up quickly, head pulsing. My surroundings were a bit blurry, but from the look of things I was in the backseat of somebody's car. How I got there was a mystery. Outside the windows, the velvety black sky was becoming a paler blue. I swallowed, painfully. The trees that appeared and disappeared out of nowhere confirmed that the vehicle was in motion. Groggily, I held a hand to my chest. My heartbeat was still coming in quickened, painful thuds.

_It feels like it's breaking..._

"Shiiiit..." I breathed, laying my head back against the seat. It was throbbing. A face appeared from the driver's seat.

"Oh hey, you're awake."

"Dan? Where the hell are we?"

"My car bro," he answered.

"Oh. When did the party end?" I asked, staring blankly out the window.

"Not too long ago, actually. Found you passed out in the back yard. Blue-hair helped me get you into the car and told me where to go, so now I'm taking you home," he answered giddily. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

I sat up at the mention of food, my stomach doing an unexpected flip.

"ACK! PULL OVER!!!" I shouted, clasping my hands to my mouth.

"Oh jeeze, hold on man."

Dan's car screetched to a hault as he pulled to the side of the road and flung the door open for me. Had the seat in front of me not already been pulled up, I probably wouldn't have made it out of the car before spilling my guts onto the gravel. I whimpered, lowering my self to my knees as I heaved repeatedly. As the wave of sick finally came to an end, I slumped with my back to the side of car, gasping for air.

"You okay?" Dan's head was poked out the passenger door.

"I'm...fine..." I replied slowly, then pulled myself into the passenger seat.

"Hey man, thanks for not puking in my car."

"Don't mention it. Please."

As we drove on, an angry grumble erupted from my stomach. I rubbed it tenderly as the Strokes played over the radio.

"Do you need me to pull over again?"

"No. I'm starving," I replied, glancing at the dashboard. "Is that clock right?"

"Yea, it's about five minutes off though." It was almost 6:30 in the morning. My stomach growled again. "How does I-HOP sound?"

"Ugh. I'm gonna start drooling."

Over the meal, Dan filled me in on the events of the night. I really couldn't remember much of the party. I vaguely remembered throwing up in the back yard, and talking to Coraline, but that was about it. My jaw dropped at the depictions that were spilling out of Dan's mouth.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"On the table?"

"I shit you not." He laughed. "I never would've thought you'd had it in you." He shoveled a fork full of waffle into his mouth, syrup dripping down his chin. In front of me, my pile of chocolate chip pancakes had already been reduced to a bite or two. I had greedily enhaled them. I smirked.

"Wilson Pickett, huh?"

He smiled as he chewed. "The best part about it is that you were really movin'. You can dance man! Not how the majority of us dance today, but damn."

"Will that be all for you two this fine morning?"

Our server had returned to bring the check. We looked at the several empty plates in front of us wide eyed. All-nighters make you hungry.

"Yeaa...we better get moving."

"Mmkay, well here's the bill. Just bring it up when you're done."

I paid half. $30's worth.

As we got back on the road, I let my mind wander. Gram's had been talking about leaving early this morning to visit family in Washington. She probably wouldn't be home, thankfully. If she was I would just ride up on my bike and tell her that...OH CRAP! MY BIKE!

"I left my bike at the party!" I yelled.

"Oh yea, forgot about that. We fit it into the trunk while you were passed out. I'm gonna need help getting it out though." he replied. "I think your mask-thingy is on the floor back there."

It was indeed.

He ended up letting me out down the street from my house, just incase Gramma hadn't left yet. As I reved up the motor on my bike, Dan waved and slammed his trunk shut.

"Nice chillin with you Wybourne!"

I nodded and flipped my mask down, then sped towards home. Relief hit me as I saw the black inside. Nobody home. There was a note for me on the counter about left overs and going to bed at reasonable hours, which also stated that if I skipped school Gram's would skin me alive. I laughed as I grabbed a pop from the fridge, because I knew she was serious.

I'd only sat down on the sofa for maybe five minutes before completely passing out.

I was in the white room again, only this time I didn't hesitate. I began walking right away.

Looking for her.

**Yea so sorry this took forever. Bit o writer's block. Plus I've been sidetracked since I've recently gotten the greatest idea for a new story everrr! And that will probably be appearing in this section within the next few days or so. I know you're supposed to finish a project before starting a new one, but the idea is killing me, and taking things one at a time really isn't my style. XD**

**as always, thanks for the reviews and I hope you somewhat enjoy the rest of this story as it comes along.**

**Though it was brought to my attention that this story stood better as a one-shot, I appreciate the honesty and totally agree with the comment. It was intended to be a one-shot, but I figured, ah what the hell and continued on out of boredom and curiosity.**

**Thanks so much for the support though.**

**R&R PLEASE. :D**


End file.
